The Wolf that Fell in Love with Red Riding Hood
by goldenightingale
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga: Handsome, muscular, good at hunting, and a wolf... Right? Cursed by a witch who didn't even tell him how to break the curse, he only has one year left to figure everything out! Can anyone help him? Would a certain clumsy brunette figure out how to free him? "Oi, what do you think you're doing girl?" "Wahh ! Your tail is so soft!" "..." "Gah! Stop that!"
1. Chapter 1

**The Wolf that fell in love with Red Riding Hood**

Chapter 1: Natsume Hyuuga

He was cursed. He knew it. He felt it. Hell, he lived it. But it wasn't all 'fairytale-event-that-happened-but-you-knew-would-end-in-happily-ever-after.'

It was the farthest thing from a fairytale. It wasn't a spell; it was a curse. And damned if he knew what he did to deserve this.

Scratch that.

He probably knew why, but that didn't mean he had to receive the fucking curse, now did he? He gritted his teeth -fangs- in annoyance. His anger hadn't lessened in 124 years. He had one year left to try and break the curse. The bright side was, the curse caused him to age slowly. Counting the years since he was born, he would be around 136 by now. But in appearance, he looked about 19.

The downside was, he didn't have the faintest clue as to how to break the curse.

He slowly stood up, shaking his body to get rid of the dirt from the forest floor. He was hard-pressed to find another forest with enough thick trees and space that would ensure he would be able to move about freely. Civilization greeted Modernization with open arms; and threw away the natural thriving lands for buildings.

And a wolf had no place in the city proper. Especially a wolf as big as a horse, that can change into a human by will.

Even then, his human form was not much better. He couldn't get rid of the ears or tail; not to mention the claws and fangs. After a few years of living like a half-wolf and half-human, he decided that being a wolf was much safer. Especially now that stories of the supernatural were a novelty to the people.

He shook away his thoughts. Left alone with no one to accompany him, bitter thoughts kept him occupied. Of course, watching the humans scurry about trying to change the world was entertaining as well, though a bit risky.

A human had caught him off guard while he was still discovering what he could do a hundred years back while transforming into his wolf form.

It didn't end well.

Now, he was stuck listening the silly humans think of werewolves that howl to the moon never realizing that it was him. (Well, if they did _know_ that it was him he was screwed, but still couldn't they come up with a better story behind it?)

He was a wolf. He was a human. He was half-wolf and half-human. He was cursed. There were a lot of things going wrong in his life right now, and he can't even kill himself to end it. Pathetic.

His paws padded softly against the grass, muffling the sound as his eyes darted over to the rabbit nearby. His human thoughts faded away as his wolf instincts came to the forefront of his brain.

Muscles bunched up as he tensed, prepared to pounce on the unsuspecting prey. The rabbit continued on its trek, oblivious to his presence. For now.

As he watched, the rabbit tensed, a sixth sense warning it to some unseen danger. His sharp eyes caught the slight twitch of its ear in his direction. Things were silent for a moment before he leaped, his sudden movement startling his prey into action.

It ran, and he allowed it a few seconds before following. No one can outrun him in this form, especially mindless animals only hoping to survive by instincts. He had lived for a long while, and his knowledge in hunting had merely increased in that time.

After eating, and a few more rabbits added in his stomach, he went to the river to wash off. By the river, he shifted to his human form, naked.

Although being in his wolf form was safer, not to mention less...vulnerable, he had discovered that his human mind and intelligence dwindle off if he stayed trapped in a wolf's body for long.

So, in safe places like this, he ahd no worries of being seen by others and mostly stayed human. Ish. However, meals and exercises were done in his wolf form, since it was easier and much more enjoyable in it.

Looking at his reflection, he ran a hand through his shaggy hair. The ends were uneven, cut with his claws after he got tired of the length. Pitch black, similar to his ears and tail. His skin was tanned and his features were...wolfish.

His crimson eyes, feral in its gaze, his upper lip curled and showed his fangs, and a stubbly jaw since it had been a long time since he had last stolen an object they called 'razor', and he was too lazy to try it using his claws, then a lean body, rippling with muscles and roughened palms.

He flicked his tail to his front and inspected it. More often than not, it was prone to get caught in burs and twigs. Double checking his tail, he finally released it as he turned his attention to his claws. He may look like a wolf while hunting and use his mouth to eat, but on the rare occasions he decides to eat in human form, it was disgusting to eat with his claws covered in dirt and who-knows-what-else.

Stretching, he shifted back to a wolf, to lay down on the grass. He wanted to rest while there was still light out, not having to worry about strangers or hunters stumbling upon him.

Closing his eyes to the world, he shifted through his memories before the curse.

His mother.

His father.

His sister.

Laughing and happy, before the curse happened and his family cried for the son they thought they had lost.

And his name.

He would always retain his identity, never losing sight of himself as a human.

He was a Hyuuga.

He was Natsume.

He was Natsume Hyuuga.

And damned if he didn't want to wring the neck of that witch for this

* * *

AN: Hahaha, yeah I know that I still have to finish my Once in a blue moon story, but I JUST CAN'T HELP IT! IT WAS TAUNTING ME, THE IMAGE OF SEEING NATSUME-SAMA WITH A TAIL AND EARS AND THEN I WAS LISTENING TO THE KAGAMINE TWINS SING THEIR THE WOLF THAT FELL IN LOVE WITH RED RIDING HOOD, AND IT WAS LIKE YEAH! THAT'S ANOTHER STORY!

Ahem.

Anyway, I'm not abandoning my first story. Duh. But! I'll be working on them both! How about this, I update as musch as I can here, at the same time as my first one!

And also, what do you think? I've been staring at a lot of drabble stories and I'm tempted to try it! Well, obviously this isn't but still! Oohhh, and also, would you like a really complicated plot for this, (because i have it in my head, but only in my head), or you know, a straightforward one? (which is also in my head).

What do you think? I love you all!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mikan Sakura

She sighed for the millionth time that day as she went back to her home. Her day had gone amazing as usual, but some people just had to go and ruin it for her. She scowled as she remembered that meeting.

Her guardian wanted her to come back to the States to live there. She denied it politely, but her guardian was adamant that she return to him. She had tried to keep her cool, and insist that she was fine here and that she was no longer his responsibility, but he just had to bring up her parents' death up. She snapped and it resulted into another argument that she really didn't need.

Sighing once more, she shifted her bag on her shoulder, reminding her of the gifts that the kids at the orphanage where she worked at, had given her. Smiling softly, she started up the steps towards her home.

If she didn't know any better, she would have thought that she lived in a shrine, with the many steps that she had to take every day, but all she knew was that it was part of the modifications that her parents had done.

Her parents had loved to remind her that the land they lived on belonged to a great family a hundred of years back, and the land where the house is and the forest beyond it, was part of that land and she should never sell it for anyone, no matter how good the pay would be. Not that she would, she loved the cleanliness of the forest air and would wander around. Unfortunately, she hadn't gone very far, since she had work every day and school at night.

At the mention of school, her grin widened. Correction: she no longer had school! She had finally graduated, and it meant no more math! Her employers at the orphanage had been worried that she might quit at her job, since she was now a licensed teacher, but she preferred her job there and had no intention of leaving. Not to mention that the pay was good, she got to play with children, and her employers gave her food!

Happy once again, she hummed as she placed her bag on the table by the dining room. Maybe she should cook something special for tonight. After all, her hard work had finally paid off! Not bad for a 21 year old right?

Arranging the kids' gifts on the table, she gasped as she remembered that they had also given her food to eat. Deciding to put off her celebratory meal for tomorrow, she ate the delicious food before going out.

Adjusting the boots on her feet she gave herself on last cursory glance on the mirror.

Light brown hair in pigtails: check.

Hazel brown eyes: check.

Red long-sleeved sweater with hood: check.

Black skirt: check.

She was ready to go!

Closing the door behind her, she wandered to the back of her house towards the forest. It had been a long time since she had a lot of free time, so she would make sure that no moment is wasted. Giggling as she put on her hood, she decided that for today, she would be the Red Riding Hood in those American stories. The kids loved those stories! Maybe she can read to them the story of Cinderella tomorrow?

Humming another melody under her breath, Mikan Sakura entered the forest.

The Red Riding Hood was about to met her Wolf.

* * *

AN: Haha! Yes, I finally updated! Sorry about that, I was staring at the end of the first chapter and i was like: Wait, what happens next?. Haha!

Yeah, anyway, some of you have some really good ideas of who the witch is, but who I have in mind is even crazier! Can anyone guess what the

solution for the curse would be?

And thank you for everyone who had reviewed!

 **icecreamnova:** I'm getting hungry at your name. Really. Aww, and thanks for the support for Natsume! Haha!

 **Dwmalove:** Because you used capslock for your review, I rushed to finish this chappie! Thak you for being a reviewer! And I've seen your name in my first story too! I love you for that!

 **Guest:** I love the fact that you reviewed twice! I've seen your name pop out on the reviewers for the Once in a blue moon, many times (and I really love you for that!) and I'm happy you're revieweing this as well! Thank you!

 **Ai Sakura:** I really really really love your ideas for the witch! Hohoho, but what makes you think it's a girl? Mwahahahaha, okay the word witch was a slight give away, but you never know! And you're German! Wahhhh, Sugoi!

 **Yunuen-paisbrada:** Here you go! The next chappie! Btw, what does your name mean? I'm curious!

 **AquaTerarrium:** Thank you for being the first ever to review this story! I was going to make this chapter a drabble, but you were looking forward to the Mikan part so... how could I refuse?! Tell me if you liked it! ^-^

 **For those who have favorited and followed my story, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Wolf

He was suddenly awakened from his nap when a scent of _something_ filled his nose. His nose twitched madly as his brain filtered through previous scents until he finally decided to just explore the woods and see what was causing that scent.

Following his nose, his ears perked up when he heard the faint fall of footsteps by the northern part of the forest. Crouching down, he carefully made his way towards the unknown scent. An ignorant squirrel crossed his path, and his tail swished soundlessly as he debated whether or not to just abandon his hunt for a light snack.

 _Ichiman'nen to nisen'nen mae kara aishiteru_

 _Hassen'nen sugita koro kara mottokoishiku natta_

 _Ichiokuto nisen'nen ato mo aishiteru_

 _Kimi wo shitta sono hi kara bokuno_

 _Chigoku ni ongaku wa taenai_

His crimson eyes flashed for a second, fangs glinting as he finally realized what had disturbed his sleep.

A human woman.

 _Interesting._

* * *

A/N: I know! I took way too long to post, and I am so sorry! School just started and... well, I'm packed! I'll keep on trying to post again, but even the connection sucks! I apologize to all that got frustrated, but thank you for reminding me my promise of updating. Sorry again, and enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Red Riding Hood

She moved about the forest, searching for any cute rabbits that might decide to cross her path. Or any cute creature, really. Humming softly, she touched barks of the trees, ran her hands on the soft petals of the flowers.

Finally deciding that no creature was going to meet her today, she sang aloud, basking in the sunlight flitting through the leaves of the huge trees.

 _It's been ten and two thousand years since I first loved you._

 _Eight thousand years later, I yearned for you even more._

Suddenly feeling a chill in the air, she wondered if she had imagined that rustle in the bushes.

 _In one hundred million and two thousand more,_

 _I will still love you._

 _On that day, through my torment I began to hear the music._

Feeling a stare on her person, she turned around but found no one.

Shrugging it off, she faced forward again, but stumbled when she caught sight of fangs and claws.

* * *

A/N: This is my last update for today. Cross your fingers everyone, I'll try to keep up again. Thank you for those who reviewed and thanks if you still have the patience to read this! I love you all!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Human Prey

He followed the scent, tracing it to a human wearing a red top that seemed to act like a beacon amongst the greenery. He stared at her back, sniffing slightly, wondering at the lack of fear in her scent.

Did she not know that she was in a forest where potential predators like him could quickly take her down?

He watched as she looked behind her, and he took the opportunity to dash forward, intending on scaring her out of his forest.

She faced forward again, and he growled lightly in his throat as her scent hit him fully. The strange scent of something very sweet filled his nose, from what he remembered at his very brief ventures outside, they were similar to things that are food or used to make food.

He tilted his head in confusion at this, perhaps the human really was food?

No matter, he would still not eat her, he was still a Prince by blood and he did not practice cannibalism. Even if he did look like a wolf right now.

He focused red eyes on the human who was now brushing off dirt from her bottom, and was watching him warily.

He snorted, then snapped at her.

She screamed, as was expected.

She swatted his nose, which was NOT expected.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, I'm still alive!

And I'm sorry for those who was really annoyed with that cliffhanger!

Enjoy and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Predator

She sat there on her butt, staring at the giant wolf in front of her.

She was also pretty sure that wolves were not supposed to be as big as a horse either.

She held her breath as the wolf seemed to sniff her, his nose twitching. She stared, finding the sight oddly cute.

Then, she had to repress a squeal of delight as it seemed to tilt its head in confusion at her. It looked like a very cute puppy! Well, a very overgrown puppy, but a puppy nonetheless!

With some of her initial fear gone, she stood up, brushing off the dirt from her jeans as she continued to watch the wolf warily. It may look cute, looking as black as midnight and its ears twitching in the direction of every sound, with its tail swishing madly. But its red eyes, which looked both fascinating and scary at the same time, were oddly intelligent.

As she reminisced its likeness to an intelligent puppy, she was startled as it snapped its fangs at her.

She screamed, and reacted out of reflex as she slapped its nose, still thinking of it as a puppy.

Then they both stilled, both suddenly realizing what she had done, and she reddened immediately.

"I'm so sorry!" she blurted out, bowing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Talking Wolf?

He stood there stunned. She swatted his nose.

She.

Swatted.

His.

Nose.

He looked back at her, surprise allowing him to let her push his head sideways. And then, he was startled once again when she bowed and said sorry.

He stared down at the strange human, before deciding that she was interesting enough to be allowed to live.

He snorted then turned around, flicking his tail at the silly human.

He walked away, expecting the human to just go away. And then the human foolishly tugged his tail.

He snarled turning around, "What do you think you're doing?"

The human gaped at him and he snorted.

"What, you stupid human?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: His Miseries

Mikan very slowly let go of the silky tail that she, admittedly, was stupid enough to grab. Slowly wiping her hands on her skirt, she looked at everything but the wolf in front of her. Stepping back quickly in two steps, she took a deep breath, and then screamed.

Snapping back his ears in irritation, Natsume growled, both at himself and at the girl for her shrill screams. In a snap decision, he decided that he could think on what to do with his accidental revealing of his secret later.

Right now, the most important thing to do was to stop that. Annoying. Scream. NOW.

Snarling at the girl, he pounced at her, efficiently cutting off her screams. The girl choked on her breath, whimpering, arms raised at her head protectively. The sight of the girl , shivering in fear, brought back memories of when he was transformed and everyone didn't see Natsume any longer, but only a wolf.

Snarling at the girl, irritated at the feelings she stirred in him, he turned around to leave.

Not one step later, he caught what the girl mumbled under her breath.

"I knew I shouldn't have accepted the coffee they were offering me. It was poisoned! Now I'm hallucinating that wolves can talk, and I'll be declared mentally disabled, and I'd be forced to go back to States, and oh my god what should I do?! Ahhhhh!"

Wha-the-wha-wha?

Natsume decided that he really didn't like migraines.

* * *

A/N: I know guys, I know. Really, I'm thankful and very much grateful that you all are still reviewing my story, even if just to urge me to update. And I'm really sorry that I wasn't able to do so the past few months but college life was so hectic, my drafts turned out horrible. I can't tell you how much I frowned over this one and I still think it's not good enough. Urgh.

Anyway, for those who had been looking for longer chapters, I'm sorry about that, but no can do. I mean, I am trying my hand at drabbles and they are pretty short. Believe me, I feel the pain of limiting myself to only few words, but this one is an exception. Slightly. It's a bit longer right? Hehe. Besides my muse is kinda throwing everything for this story and is leaving none for my other story. Which is why I really can't do longer chapters. Really sorry about that.

Also, I apologize that I don't reply to reviews individually anymore in this corner, but I'm in a rush to post chapters that I can't find the time to do so. Gomen. But know that I can't help but feel like a love-sick teenager whenever I see that someone reviewed! Like really!

So, three chapters for tonight as an apology?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Her Miseries

Mikan was forced out of her –delusional- ramblings, when she heard the deep, husky voice (that should not have come from a wolf, no matter how cute it was!) that started her fear of being sent to the States after quite a few leaps.

"Oi, girl."

Raising her head a bit, she peeked through a small space between her fingers, to look at the wolf who was now sitting in front of her.

Whimpering, she shook her head in denial. "Nononononono, I AM NOT DELUSIONAL!"

"Clearly you are."

*whimper*

"That pattern- what is it? Polka...dots?"

Mikan stiffened. Now where would a wolf find inspiration enough to think of polka dots of all things?

A wolf as big as a horse.

A wolf as big as a horse that can talk.

A wolf as big as a horse that can talk AND a pervert.

Why her?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A perverted wolf

Quickly sitting up, and holding her skirt down, she screamed the only thing that she could think of.

"Pervert!"

The wolf didn't even seem repentant, the jerk! (She decided not to think on the fact that she was still talking to a wolf.) He was still staring at the spot where he had last seen her panties- the nerve!

Huffing, she tried to ignore her beet red cheeks and tried to give sense to her life again.

It was just a small encounter and it was already destroying her life.

By a wolf no less.

Why couldn't it be a guy?!

"You are talking to one."

Unable to stop, her head turned towards the wolf's direction. Well, where a wolf had been.

Now, a guy sat crossed-legged.

Very handsome.

And also very naked.

"Pervert!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: A perverted human

Natsume blinked slowly, having the most he had in years. It was interesting to see the little human girl-woman, if her curves were anything to go by- get flustered over a little thing such as nakedness.

He smirked, fangs showing, as a wicked idea came to mind. Why stop now, when it was so interesting to tease her?

Slowly, he stretched one leg out, and he caught a sight of the woman-girl peeking out of her fingers. He casually stretched his arms upwards, ending with a ruffle of his hair as he tilted his head and looked straight at the girl who was no longer peeking.

She was outright gaping at him.

A smirk, before he asked, "Who's the pervert now?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Tempting the Wolf

Her cheeks burning red, Mikan stood up in outrage, frustrated beyond belief at the wolf-man sat before her. She refrained the urge to stomp her foot, her head pounding. She needed answers damn it, and this guy, no matter how handsome he is, was only making her head run around in circles!

Rubbing her temples, Mikan sighed and said, "Will you _please_ at least explain why you are a wolf that can talk AND CAN BE HUMAN!". By the end her sentence, she was already yelling.

Huffing as she glared at the wolf-man, she noticed a twitch at the top of his head. Suddenly staring at two fluffy ears as black as his hair, Mikan nearly forgot that this wolf-man was still a stranger and can kill her easily, if those sharp looking nails that looks suspiciously like claws on his hands, and of course his fangs, were anything to go by.

Another black furry thing entered her peripheral vision, and she was stunned to realize that it was a tail that was waving back and forth behind the wolf-man. She followed its motion with her eyes, somewhat hypnotized.

Natsume cleared his throat, eyes –predatory eyes, Mikan realized- narrowed at her. Being friends with an Ice Princess for so long, Mikan was an expert at deciphering hidden signals from seemingly emotionless gestures. The narrowed eyes said clearly, 'And why should I tell you?'

Mikan sighed, and merely rubbed at her eyes. Wolf-man obviously has a secret he wants to keep to himself. Glancing at his twitching ears again, she damned her curiosity. She can't very well just pretend this bizarre meeting didn't happen at all, now can she?

Biting her lip, she wondered what she should do. On one hand, she knew enough to respect that the strange wolf-man wants to keep his existence and any other secrets to himself. On the other hand, she wanted to be friends with this strange wolf-man. She wanted to touch those ears, damn it!

Clasping her hands together in a pleading motion, she begged, "Can we at least meet here once a week?"

A raised eyebrow was her reply. 'Explain.'

"Weelll, you see technically this forest right here is on my property, which means that I have every right to visit you! So no, you can't throw me out, or scare me away because I vowed to protect this place until I die to my parents, and I'd really hate to lose this place when I have barely explored everything yet, and I would really like to see you again!"

By the end of her ramblings, she was willing to bet that wolf-man didn't really want to listen to her at all.

He gave her a frown, and looked away, ignoring her blatantly.

Mikan took a moment to interpret that. 'Hmm. The few times that Hotaru had done that, she was either really irritated with me, or wanted something else than I was offering. Well, he is obviously irritated by me, but it could also be the latter too.'

Staring intently at the wolf-man, she felt a flicker of recognition that she barely recognized. Those eyes –sharp, predatory, yet oddly intelligent. He was also clearly capable of speech and had human instincts as well as wolf instincts.

An idea struck her as she looked at wolf-man. He looked like someone who would not be willing to give up his pride easily, or at all. Now, how would she go about offering her offer without making it seem that it was charity or anything of the sort?

"And we could only meet at least once a week, because I work at the orphanage on weekdays, you know. And man, those kids always take a lot of work when they want to be rambunctious! It's always harder when I have to teach them after long hours of play!"

When he still showed no interest, she went for broke and used the innocently-blunt routine. "Heyyy, do wolves know how to read and write?"

Wolf-man snorted and glared at her from the corner off his eyes. "Yes, I do. I also know how to eat a meal in just one bite." He growled threateningly.

Oh well, one idea down.

* * *

A/N: You guys are mean you know that? There, you have your longer chapters. Happy? You guys basically bullied me into writing this.

*pouts* I mean, I did say that I wanted to try my hand at drabbles, right? And drabbles are short, so my short chapters make sense right? Do I suck at writing them so bad, you all don't like them? I would like your honest opinion please, because I was thinking of doing the same thing for the kinda-prologue for my 'Once in a blue moon' story you know.

I'd appreciate the comments. Thanks guys, and I love you all for reviewing this story!


End file.
